1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to washing machines, and more particularly to a washing machine and a method of controlling such, wherein the washing of laundry articles can be performed according to a user's preference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The whole operation of a washing machine is generally performed according to four washing factors. The washing factors include washing time, level of the washing water, the number of rinsing times, and dehydrating time, which are automatically or manually selected by the user. One example of this type of washing machine is schematically shown in block form in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional washing machine comprises a key signal generator 1 for generating a washing mode signal to select either automatic or manual washing operation and the four washing factors to determine a washing pattern, according to a user's selection, a laundry amount sensor 2 for sensing an amount of laundry articles in a washing bath, a turbidity sensor 3 for sensing a turbidity of washing water in the washing bath, a level sensor 4 for sensing a level of the washing water in the washing bath, a microcomputer 5 for generating a plurality of control signals to perform the washing of the laundry articles according to the washing information from the key signal generator 1, the laundry amount sensor 2, the turbidity sensor 3 and the level sensor 4, a load section 6 including a washing motor, a hydrating motor, a display unit and valves, and a load driving circuit 7 for generating a plurality of drive signals necessary to the driving of the load section 6 in response to the control signals from the microcomputer 5.
The operation of controlling the washing machine of the construction in FIG. 1 is classified into the automatic and manual washing operations as mentioned above. Namely, the user operates the key signal generator 1 to generate the washing mode signal corresponding to either the manual or automatic washing operation. Then, the microcomputer 5 receives the washing mode signal and generates the control signals in accordance with the washing mode selected.
The automatic and manual washing operations of the conventional washing machine with the construction in FIG. 1 will hereinafter be described with reference to FIG. 2, which is a flowchart illustrating a method of controlling the conventional washing machine.